Leaf and Moon
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Team 7 has been reunited and has been given a new mission... guard the princess of the Village Hidden in the Moon...
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: Leaf and Moon

Book 1

Leaf and Moon

Chapter 1

Hoshiko and Mikazuki

Tsunade sighed as she flipped through papers. She became concerned when she came across a letter sealed with a moon. She opened it and read it carefully. She called on team 7 for this mission.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of her desk. Naruto was tired seeing as how it was almost midnight. He was growing impatient, "Why did you call us at 12:00 in the evening?" Tsunade frowned, "Be quiet Naruto I'm giving you an important mission… a B rank mission, but it can evolve into an A or S rank if need be." Naruto got excited, "So what is it tell us!" "You are to guard the princess of the Village Hidden by the Moon. She has been trying to get away for some reason and it's your job to keep her where she needs to be…" Sasuke sighed, "So it's a babysitting mission?" Tsunade coughed, "No… there has also been rumors that a secret army from the Village Hidden in the Stars is wanting to take control of the Moon village.

Sakura looked at Tsunade, "Sorry for me asking but why are we here at 12 in the morning?" Tsunade smiled, "It is always night time in the Moon village, so they are only able to travel at night. If they go out into the sunlight they get sunburn instantly." Sakura nodded, "I see…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. A ninja opened the door and two female ninja came into the room, "Ninja from the Moon Village are here." Tsunade smiled, "Thank you… Welcome, I hope your travel wasn't too rough?" The woman with long pale blonde hair smiled, "Not at all, are these the ninja who will be coming with us?" Tsunade nodded, "Yes, team 7 is are our best team of Shinobi. They are fine ninja and will be going with you for the allotted time." The girl with blue hair smiled, "Excellent. Since we are only able to travel by nighttime we will be leaving at dusk today. That should give them plenty of time to rest and get things together." The other girl looked at Tsunade, "We require a dark room for the day." Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll show you to your room." As they left the blue haired girl smiled at Naruto, which gave him chills. They went home to get ready for their long journey.

They bowed to Tsunade, "Thank you very much for your hospitality." Tsunade smiled, "It's no trouble, I'll make sure no one bothers you." They thanked her again and Tsunade left. She looked at the two guards, "No one is to enter this room. Got it?" They saluted, "Yes ma'am." She walked away. The blue haired girl opened the window and looked at the setting moon, "Let's go talk to those ninja Hoshiko!" She frowned, "No, you are to stay here you understand me Mikazuki?" She pouted, "That's no fun…" She looked down and got excited, "Look there's that cute blonde one! HEY!" Hoshiko grabbed her mouth and ducked her head, "Have you lost your mind? This is a mission not a search for cute Leaf ninja!" She pouted again, "No fair…" Hoshiko let her go and sat on the floor. Mikazuki stared out at the village until the sun started to come up. They shut the window tightly and yawned. They laid down and fell asleep, or so Hoshiko did. Mikazuki grabbed her cloak and put on a long sleeve shirt. She covered Hoshiko's face and opened the door. The guards looked at her, "Miss… are you sure you should be walking around in daylight?" she smiled, "It's ok I'll be back before she notices I'm gone." Before they could protest anymore she opened an umbrella and walked out into the village. The guards were a little worried about her being out… mostly for how she was dressed.

Mikazuki was amazed at the village. She followed the path that the ninja took and followed it to an apartment. She smiled at her tracking skills and opened the door. She went down the halls until the found the room marked Uzumaki. She smiled and knocked on the door. She heard stirring and then nothing. She knocked again and only heard stirring. She knocked on the door really hard and finally got a result. He opened the door and stared at her, "What?" She smiled, "We met in the Hokage's office?" His eyes opened wide and he looked around, "Can you hold on for a second?" He shut the door and put some pants on seeing as how he was asleep. He made sure the blinds were closed and opened the door, "Come in, sorry it's a mess I wasn't expecting anyone." She tilted her head, "Why?" He shook his head, "No reason, make yourself at home…" She looked around and sighed taking off her cloak and sweater. She looked around and smiled, "It's nice, I like it." He scratched the back of his head, "It keeps me sheltered, I usually make more money, but I'm saving it." She looked at him, "Why?" He blushed, "It's no big deal…" She walked around his room and saw the picture of his team together when they were younger. She smiled, "You have been together a long time… must be nice?" He seemed confused, "Why are you here? And where is your other teammate?" She smiled, "I kind of snuck out… she's still asleep." He got a little concerned, "But why did you come here?" She smiled, "I was curious about you." He blushed, "Yeah well… um I kind of need my sleep and since we're leaving at dusk I think you should get some too." She looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh I see… I'm curious about your other teammates… can I meet them?" Naruto yawned, "You can't be serious?" He could just see the expression on Sakura's face if he showed up at her apartment at 6:30 in the morning. He could feel his face hurt and he winced. Sasuke's would be worse… She looked up at him with sweet eyes, "Please?" He sighed and nodded, "Ok, but I warn you now the other guy is not much of a talker…" He grabbed a shirt and his jacket and she put on her cloak.

She walked beside him excitedly. She looked around as they walked down a street and stopped at an apartment. He took a breath and knocked on the door, "Sakura? I'm sorry that I'm waking you up, but please don't hit me for this." He said a little scared. She opened the door and looked at him, "What do you want this early in the morning?" Naruto took a breath, "This is one of the moon ninja. She wanted to meet you…" Sakura gasped and let them inside. She quickly shut the blinds and Mikazuki took off her cloak and smiled at Sakura, "My name is Mikazuki!" "I'm Sakura…" She glanced at Naruto, "Did you tell her your name?" He widened his eyes and looked at Mikazuki, "I'm Naruto." She smiled, "It's nice to meet you and know your names… Where's the other one?" Sakura's eyes grew wide, "You mean Sasuke? He's probably asleep and it wouldn't be wise to go wake him. He can get a bit cranky." Naruto coughed and looked away, "Cranky? More like crazy… never wake him this early in the morning." She frowned, "I see…" She smiled at them, "It was nice to talk with you… please don't tell my teammate that I snuck out, ok?" She looked at Naruto pleading. He nodded and she smiled brightly, "Great… um, now can you show me the way back to the Hokage tower?" Naruto sighed, "I'll take you." She smiled and went out the door waving at Sakura. Sakura sighed and went back to bed.

Once they had arrived back at the Hokage tower Mikazuki turned and looked at Naruto, "Thank you for letting me talk to your other teammate. She was nice…" He smiled, "No problem." She kissed his cheek quickly and smiled running into the tower. Naruto stood there confused and blushing. He shook it off and headed home to finish resting.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1

Book 1

Leaf and Moon

Chapter 2

Safe rules and deadly rules

The sun was setting and they stood ready at the gate. The two Moon ninja were running up to them. Hoshiko looked at them, "Alright let's go. We have to get there by morning that means only stopping for a minute for water…" Mikazuki giggled, "So if you have to go… too bad you should have gone before we left." Naruto gulped at her comment. Sakura seemed concerned, "By morning?" Hoshiko seemed annoyed, "We have no choice, and only Mikazuki and myself can travel by nighttime." She nodded and they began their journey to the Village Hidden by the Moon.

The moon was high in the sky and the moon ninja's skin seemed to glow. Sasuke realized how they could run so fast without using up too much chakra… the moon. The moon gave them extra chakra. He understood too that if their village was attacked during a new moon they'd be left vulnerable. Hoshiko and Mikazuki stopped running and looked up. "We're here…" They looked up and noticed a large gate with tall walls surrounding the village. Hoshiko turned to look at them. "There are important rules you must follow while in the Moon village. You are to show respect to the king and the princess. You are to stand outside the princess's quarters and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The most important rule is that no matter how much you want to… no matter how tempting it is… You are not to enter her chamber and you are not to look her in the face." Sakura seemed confused, "Why can't we look at her?" Mikazuki smiled sadly, "Don't feel bad. No one in the village is allowed to look at her face. We can't even go in there…" Hoshiko grew angry and looked at Mikazuki, "Be quiet!" She looked at them, "It's none of your business. You are to do your mission and then leave." Hoshiko went to talk to the guards and Mikazuki smiled at them, "I'm sorry about her… she doesn't like outsiders…. I'll tell you about the princess later." She was almost whispering until Hoshiko yelled for them and they all entered the village. They were amazed by the size of the village. Hoshiko turned to look at them, "I have to report in, but Mikazuki will take you to see the King." They nodded and watched her disappear. Mikazuki smiled, "Now we can talk freely!" Naruto was excited, "Tell us about the princess." Mikazuki smiled and they walked, "Her name is Tsuki. Unfortunately the only way you will ever be able to talk to her is through a screen." Sakura looked confused, "Why, is there something wrong with her?" Mikazuki smiled, "Nope. That's just the rules. Since she was old enough to talk she was confined to her room and was never able to leave. When she needed to go all the guards would lower their eyes and wait for her to come out." Sakura frowned, "That's a sad life." Mikazuki nodded, "It is. The bad part is; Tsuki loved her mother dearly. She enjoyed when she came to visit her even though she wasn't allowed to enter her chamber." "What's the bad part?" Naruto wondered. "Her mother died a few years ago and Tsuki has no idea." The were confused, "How has she not known?" Mikazuki smiled sadly, "The king has had her mother's twin sister to go in and talk to her in her place. He doesn't want to upset Tsuki." Sakura frowned, "That's not right…" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away, "It can't be helped. We are here for a mission, not family affairs." Mikazuki giggled, "You sound like Hoshiko." Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression. The arrived at the castle and they followed her inside.

They sat and bowed to him. He stood and opened his arms, "Welcome our allies, the Leaf Sanin. We are truly grateful to have you in our village." Sasuke nodded, "Pleasure's ours." He smiled, "Say hello Tsuki." They glanced at a young girl who had a hood covering most of her face. Her voice was soft and clear. It could make a bird chirp, "Welcome to our village." She bowed gently and they bowed back. Sakura smiled, lowering her eyes, "We are glad to be here your majesty." She smiled and the king clapped his hands, "Guards, have the cooks prepare a warm meal for our guests." They saluted and Tsuki stood keeping her head low, "I'm returning to my chamber now father." He nodded, "Alright, Hoshiko will escort you." She barely nodded, "Thank you." They left and they were escorted to a nice room where they would be eating.

"When the King said eat as much as you like, that doesn't mean stuff your face Naruto!" Sakura said angrily. Naruto sighed with a full stomach, "I couldn't help it, that food was delicious." Sakura frowned, "You're such a loser Naruto!" Sasuke smiled not saying a word. Hoshiko came into the room and looked at them, "If you are finished eating I shall take you to the princess's chamber." They stood and followed her. Sakura decided to take the day shift and Sasuke and Naruto would take the night shift. This meant that when then moon went down Sakura's shift would start and when the moon rose, it was Naruto and Sasuke's shift. They agreed and Sasuke and Naruto started their schedule. Little did they know they were about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1

Book 1

Leaf and Moon

Chapter3

Tsuki of the Moon

Their shift felt like it was taking forever. Sasuke stood there with his eyes closed and Naruto was growing impatient. He would walk over to the window to look at the moon and then went back to his post. This was aggravating Sasuke. Eventually Naruto got Sasuke to the point where he wanted to smack him senseless. When Naruto leaned over to ask Sasuke another question Sasuke backhanded him, which made Naruto fall backwards into the rice-panel door. The door broke making him fall onto his back. Sasuke turned around to look at him and then in front of him. The white haired maiden stood up, her beautiful blue eyes looked back at him. Sasuke couldn't look away from her; she wasn't like any other girl he'd ever seen before. She blushed and looked away. Naruto got up and apologized to the princess about the door. Sasuke couldn't speak, he felt strange.

Soon after the door was fixed it was Sakura's turn to keep watch. Naruto went to get some sleep, but Sasuke didn't want to sleep. All he could think about was her face. Her pale skin and white hair shone in the moonlight. Her blue eyes glowing making her seem unreal. Maybe that was why no one was to look at her? Maybe she was so beautiful that any man would ask her constantly to make her theirs. Sasuke shook this thought off and stood. He needed to talk to the princess. Before he made another action there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Mikazuki standing there, "Sorry to bother you, but the princess wants to speak with you." Sasuke nodded and followed her. Sakura let them in and he sat behind a screen. They left them alone and Sasuke waited for her to speak.

"What is your name?" He voice was soft and gentle. "Sasuke Uchiha, your majesty." She gave a soft sigh, "Just call me Tsuki." "I'm afraid I can't do that your highness." She felt sad, "Why not?" "I am a leaf ninja and you are a Moon princess. I'm afraid informalities aren't allowed." She looked up at the moon, "I really hate being a princess. I long to have a life outside these walls…" Sasuke took a breath, "Is that why you try to run away princess?" She smiled sadly, "Yes. I hate being confined in this room all day and night. Having to hid my face just to see my father, but I still can't see him." Sasuke felt kind of sad for her. "You are the first person I've seen directly into. The first I've gotten to see their face clearly." She blushed and walked over to the screen, "Can I see your face again?" _yes you can always look at me_ –no I can't- Sasuke argued with his mind. He wanted her to, but his mind told him to stick with the rules, "I can't princess…" She smiled sadly, "You won't take an order from your princess?" He cursed himself for obeying higher ranked people than himself, "If you insist your majesty." She lifted up the curtain to see his face again. Her heart skipped a beat and she reached her hand out to touch his face. Sasuke couldn't seem to move. Her eyes were so beautiful and full of sadness. When her hand touched his cheek he couldn't help but to close his eyes and lean into her hand. To both of them in that split second everything around them was still and nothing else mattered. She fell to her knees and he held her close. Unfortunately good moments have to end and their embrace broke. She stood and looked at his face one last time before moving back behind the curtain. Tsuki went back to her spot in the darkness and lowered her head, "You may leave now Sasuke." He nodded and stood. Before he left Tsuki closed her eyes, "Sasuke?" He turned to look in her direction, "Yes Tsuki?" She smiled feeling a tear roll down her cheek, "Will you visit me again tomorrow?" He smiled, "If you insist… Tsuki." She smiled as he left the room. She had never felt this way before and wondered what it was called. Sasuke sat in his room and felt strange. He wasn't sure yet, but maybe he was in love?


End file.
